junkmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
1.95
1.95D Hotfix – October 3, 2017: # Fixed some terminal typos. # The Jukebox in Prost now faces the correct direction (DeeZire). # The 'No Paint' mod for the Pipboy now adds the unscrappable object keyword to it. This should help prevent players from accidentally scrapping their Pipboys. # Power Armor health has been recalculated a little: Raider, T-45, T-51 and Overboss power armors have been buffed in terms of health. T-45 is closer to T-60, while T-51 is closer to X-01. Now your armor can withstand some serious hits late-game. # Fixed a bug with eyebots where they were stuck low to the ground. 1.95D – October 1, 2017: # Redid the Raider death loot lists to make them feel a lot more natural, but also reduced the chance of chem drops. In compromise, raiders now have a chance to drop some rarer drugs too (Daddy-O, Fury and Overdrive). # Slight reduction to the 32's pistol to better balance it against the Scav Rifle. # Ribeye Steak renamed to Brahmin Steak to better match what it is from previous games. # Went through and manually adjusted the amount of ammo and items bots drop upon death, fixed issues of many bots giving 'jackpots' of gear due to weapons being used. # Fixed issues where some robots could not actually use their weapons due to mismatched gear. # Turrets will no longer drop 10mm weapon mods, now only have a chance to drop weapon modifications vs. guaranteed drops. # Brotherhood soldiers now drop more of a variety of items upon death based off their FO4 death lists. # Gunners will now drop dog tags upon death. # Brahmin Wellington and Marauder's Stew added along with recipes (gives health and a decent reduction to hunger). # Ant eggs added (with placeholder graphic), giant ants can drop these. # Fiery Purgative added at chem stations as an alternative to Antivenom. # Antivenom now requires 2 Radscorpion glands. # Reduced the value of blood sausage. # Doctors and chem vendors will now carry more antivenom. # Added a check to Inspirational's distance setting option so it makes sure you're not sneaking when you use it. Should prevent accidentally toggling it while in combat a little more. # Incendiary Mines renamed to Gas Bombs as intended. # Reduced the reload speed of the .32 Pistol and Machine Gun to smoother levels. # Reverted the previous change to Eyebots/Handys, as this caused them to weirdly fly instead of water walk like intended. 1.95C – September 30, 2017: # Slightly rebalanced the machine gun: reduced rate of fire slightly (12/s -> 11/s), action point cost reduced, damage reduced, ammo capacity increased. # The Alien Blaster now spawns with a smaller 'clip' when enemies pick it up, but now has a much larger initial drop on the alien's body. # Rushing Water and Turbo no longer affect weapon speed. This would lead to weird bugs, and only affected automatic weapons. # Jet has been reverted back to its original counterpart (20 Max AP for 4 mins, reduced cost). This is an experimental change and I know some many not be keen on it; part of it was done to reduce redundancy but also reduce how easy it is to abuse the chem in game given its easy to abuse. # The Psycho and Buffout chem cocktails added by Fallout 4 are phased out. These took out a lot of risk of using chems and actually caused some buggy overlap between each other. # Redesigned the Quick Hands perk a little to get around bugs with the effect so it works properly. # The reload speed effect had a massive bug with it and has been rebuilt. A fix has been built into the Antivenom perk: if you're affected by a bugged version of the effect, popping an antivenom will fix it. # The .32 receiver for the Pipe Revolver is depreciated, and can no longer be built. # A new .32 Pistol has been added! Currently it's a little light on sight modifications, but the gun does 50% more crit damage as well. Should fill a niche in people's loadouts and make early game weapons a bit more varied/few less pipe revolvers everywhere. # Pilot lights have been added. These will be available from vendors, in toolboxes, and from scrapped damaged stoves. # Gas Bombs can now be crafted at crafting stations. # Fixed a few errors with some loading screens. # Bear Trap weight reduced. # Bear Traps and Caltrops are now affected by the Demolition Expert perk in terms of added damage, and will now properly cripple legs. # Mole Rats now do more damage as they level up, but have far less health. # Cave Rats do less damage and have less health and damage resistance overall. # Flying Ant Swarms do less damage. # Wasteland Workshop (DLC02) traps can now survive far more hits before needing repairing. 1.95B – September 26, 2017: # Gold bars have been increased in weight (35 lbs), now give a lot more gold and are worth more, and look more like they're supposed to. # Added missing instance naming rules for new CC power armor paints. # Removed the Endurance boosting resistances effect entirely (unfortunately, for some, this was breaking the game when combined with other mods, and while I'd love to have it in it's not worth the grief. This should hopefully fix the radstorm issue.) # Fixed a lot of small, stupid mistakes with the Bozar. # Winterized/Thermal paint now increases armor health. # The Adv. X-01 now has a Chrome paint option to match the free Creation Club item. # Fixed collision issues with the Missile Launcher and Plasma Caster. # Eyebots and Mr. Handy's should now properly hover over water instead of sinking. # As you upgrade the caravans, Cricket will now carry MFC Cluster Mines. # Radaway is now instantaneous outside of Survival. # The Chinese Shocksword can now cause disintegration on critical kills. # The Chainsaw, Ripper and Buzz Blade have all had their damage buffed, but AP cost has also increased. # The Mr. Handy Buzz Blade's name has been shorted to just "Buzz Blade" and now ignores normal damage resistance. # Deathclaws can no longer send you in a knockdown state if you're in VATS. # The Deathclaw's knockdown will now be more significant. # The Auto-Stimpak legendary effect now works more like actual stimpaks and will also heal limb damage outside of survival. 1.95 Hotfix – September 20, 2017: # Added scrap recipes for the Rosa and Hawthorne House terminals in Sanctuary # Fixed some mesh issues with the Chinese Assault Rifle that caused the mag to not load properly. # Tightened the spread of the MFC Cluster Mine a little, changed it's behavior. The cluster is proximity based, and will detonate into the 6 smaller grenades when an enemy gets too close. # Reduced the cost of duct tape from 12 to 5. Rarer variants left untouched. # Tweaked Deliverer/Covert Pistol glow sights to hopefully be less obnoxious. # Made the Bozar textures a little less obnoxious. # Added some checks so companions should no longer hit the player with DoT effects. # One of the workshop craftable chairs lacked a preview, fixed. 1.95 – September 20, 2017: # Fixed a typo in BlanCo Mac & Cheese. # Fixed a glitch that could occur with weapon reloads if you tried to stack Reload Speed effects. # Atomic Cocktails will now properly scale with Highwayman, and now protect properly from spell effects not just raw weapon damage. # Atomic Cocktails are no longer affected by Party Boy/Girl and no longer count as alcoholic drinks for the sake of effects. However they are still caffeinated. # The bonus from Highwayman's last rank now correctly increases crit damage against the related enemies. # Yao Guai meat now has a +10% to all damage for 2 minutes effect, but heals less. # Stunted Yao Guai renamed Yao Guai Cub. # Yao Guai above cub now move 25% faster. # Yao Guai except cubs have a 7% critical hit chance. # Yao Guai cubs are now properly immune to radiation # Glowing/Irradiated/Ghoul Yao Guai are now healed by radiation. # Irradiated Yao Guai now have a radiation cloak. # Elder Maxson, Paladin Brandis and Glory now have 10 in all stats and level up with you, making them more appropriate bosses. Additionally they have access to the crit system you and your companions can utilize. # Drinking Buddy should now recognize your companions (and Sturges) as he walks about and say hell accordingly. (DeeZire) # Sturges should no longer start a random conversation with Codsworth if he's your current companion. # The Gunner Commander in the Nuka World overpass now has their correct name. # Many creatures that appear in the commonwealth should be a lot better randomized now. # Glowing and Quantum Deathclaws are now healed by Radiation. # Pack Yao Guai will now use the Wasteland Workshop cage version as a template so they don't accidentally irradiate their owners. # Removed the Endurance boost from Solar Powered (the Strength boost and related effects are plenty enough, at higher levels this just gets nuts). Has been replaced with a slower health regen at rank 1. # The Night Vision effect from Night Person no longer kicks in only when indoors. # A loose unused Mr. Handy Torso mod would appear as a misc item rarely and ultimately did nothing. This can be sold and should no longer spawn. # Optimized Electron Charge Packs can now be crafted at an ammo workbench, and can be used in the RCW and Gatling Laser # Gunner Guard Armor no longer has gloves. # Gunner Guard Armor and Athletic Outfit no longer prevent wearing leg armor. # By popular demand restored the stock options back to the Pipe Pistol. VinylicPuma actually made a good case for the weapon to have both as an early versatile weapon and I can tinker with it a bit to make her more balanced. # Removed the glass transparency from the Winterized Commando Helmet and Army Field Helmet, at least until I can figure out how facebones work (clipping would still occur). # Gas trap explosions now have reduced impact force but will always knock down and do DoT burn damage. # That Gun has been redesigned, and now spawns with a unique legendary fire effect. # Reduced the perk requirements to craft Assault Carbine stocks. # Cryolator weight increased, now classified as a Rifle-type weapon # Poison type effects are now properly flagged as DamageTypePoison # Had to redesign the Endurance poison and rad resistance perks: will now work closer to Fallout NV (3% and 2% reduction per point of endurance), but is off sheet. # MFC Grenades and Mines added, these replace the Plasma Grenade and Mine recipes at the workbench. # 7.62 Bozar added. This is a particularly rare automatic weapon, only available as a legendary drop at high levels or sold by Commonwealth Weaponry at a high price.